


The Cottage by the Sea

by Sunsetdaydreams



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Communication, Ficletinstruments challenge, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Regrets, Sibling Bonding, Week 11, cottage, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: For two weeks every year Alec Lightwood takes a holiday. This year he gets an email instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

Alec stared at his computer screen, feeling a gaping hole where his chest had been as he re-read the words. He knew they wouldn’t change and he’d read them so many times he knew them word for word off by heart. But maybe, just maybe, he’d missed something. Missed some clue that they hinted at.

_ Can’t make it this year, sorry, I’ll miss you. _

For two weeks, every year, Alec went on holiday to a little known cottage in the middle of the countryside. No one knew how to contact him. He had his phone with him but kept it turned off. For two weeks, he had no work, no communication with the outside world. He relaxed and was a completely different man. For two weeks out of fifty two, he was himself. 

Just him and Magnus. Fields, mountains and the sea.

Only Magnus had just emailed him. Fucking emailed him.

Was this it? Was it over? Had Magnus met someone? They didn’t correspond the rest of the year, Magnus’ rule. Alec hated it.

But a one lined email? What did that mean?

Alec pulled up a picture of the cottage. Their cottage.

To hell with it. He was still going. It had been booked. Well, he had booked it. He did every year. The second they left. It gave him something to look forward to.

And now? Now he realised just how much he hated his life. How bland his life was, how bereft. He wasn’t really living. Well, he only lived for two weeks out of every year.

And now, for those two weeks a year, he would mourn, mourn and remember the only man he had ever loved. He knew that Magnus hadn’t felt the same, after all he was the one who had put the restrictions on their relationship. And he understood, truly he did. No one could come out of dating Camille Belcourt without scars and serious issues. But it hadn’t stopped him from falling in love. There was no force on earth that could have stopped him from falling in love with Magnus Bane.

It was just the story of his life that Magnus hadn’t fallen in love with him, hadn’t wanted those restrictions lifted, hadn’t wanted to see where life could have taken them, what love could do. Not with him anyway.

Alec took a breath, he knew he shouldn’t make big important decisions like this, but screw it. He’d given up so much of his life and where had it gotten him? Alone and miserable, that’s where. 

He pulled up a new document and started typing. He had savings, he could survive for a while with no job. He finished the document and re-read his resignation to double check it. He nodded, feeling a weight lift off of him as he sent it. Idly, wondering how much it would hurt, he pulled up the website for the cottage.

He blinked as he stared at the words.

_ For sale. _

Well, wasn’t that serendipitous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this prompt, I accidentally wrote 1500 words instead of 500 and instead of cutting it down, decided to add chapters to it instead - so here's another 2000 words!

  
  


Chapter 2

  
  


Alec dumped his bags to the floor with a loud thump. It was just as he had remembered it. The desolate silence, the vastness and space, the incredible views: moorland and fields that went on and on, rocky outcrops, the uninhabited island, the sea currently calm but liable to whip up into a frenzy at a moments notice. The large airy rooms that were perfectly decorated; cool and light, and yet cozy and warm at the same time but not cluttered with knick knacks packed onto every available surface. As much as he wanted to stumble into the large comfy beds that he knew were here, he’d been having trouble sleeping ever since he’d received Magnus’s email. He’d had trouble doing anything since Magnus’ email, even concentrating was hard work. Whereas he’d once been able to distract himself with work, he now found himself unable to even do that, his mind returning to Magnus and his email.

He often wondered about replying, asking Magnus what he meant, if it was over between them, would he ever see him again. But what was the point? Magnus hadn’t mentioned anything about the following year and anyway, the cottage had been sold. To him. 

He did wonder what would happen, how he would react if Magnus emailed him next year asking for dates. And as much as he told himself he would ignore it, or reply with something sarcastic and cutting. He knew full well he would tell him to come whenever he wanted.

He would never be over Magnus Bane. Even after all the heartache, he didn’t think he would ever even want to be.

‘This is incredible.’ Izzy whistled appreciatively from behind him. ‘I can see why you come here every year.’

Only now as he looked around, did he think it was a mistake. He shouldn’t have come here. All it did was remind him of Magnus. They’d cuddled up on that sofa, had sex in front of the fire, christened pretty much every surface in here, numerous times. Cooked naked in the kitchen, Magnus was utterly magical not only in the bedroom but in the kitchen too. Alec could remember every single delicious meal Magnus had concocted. And every position they’d done it in too.

Alec could remember the first time they’d come, Magnus had jumped him right here in the entryway. They’d broken a vase that they’d spent hours trying to track down a copy before owning up to it. That was how he had met the owners. Although, looking back on it, Alec realised that he alone had owned up to it, Magnus had stayed giggling away in the cottage. Hiding away. While Alec had met the owners. In a way, in a strange heart-breaking way, it had been for the best. That meeting had kept all of Alec’s dealing with them personal, he always made the effort to seek them out to re-book for the following year, always called them on the phone to confirm a month before he was due. So when he had called expressing interest and offering the asking price, they’d told him it was his. There was no one else they’d want the cottage to go to.

But as he stood here, all he could hear was Magnus’s echoing laugh fading away. His lovers presence barely even a ghost, with only his memories to keep him from breaking. What the hell was he thinking? Jacking in his job and moving half way around the country to a cottage that he holidayed in once a year? Was he insane? Had Magnus breaking up with him actually broken him?

‘Hey.’ He heard his sisters soothing voice and absently noticed that she was hugging him, her hands rubbing soothingly over his back and apparently he was hugging her back, tightly. His face felt wet and he realised he must have been crying. Stupid memories. He relaxed his hold on her and she leant back, smiling sadly at him. ‘I’ll get the tequila eh?’

He had the best sister in the world. What other sister would take a break from her impressive modelling career to go hide away with him because he was heartbroken over a relationship she was only just finding out about? Not only that, but she’d kept it from everyone else for him as well.

His mother had threatened to disown him when she found out he’d quit his job and was leaving.

His father had decided he was having a mental breakdown and had wondered aloud if he needed to be committed - why else would he quit his job from the prestigious law firm where he was on track to make partner in the next two years and would be the youngest in history to do so?

His adopted brother Jace had told him whatever made him happy, which he appreciated, and then went on to tell him all about his amazing relationship with his girlfriend, which he hadn’t appreciated.

His little brother Max had given him a hug, then told him whoever he was having his midlife crisis over had better be smoking hot and was there anything he wanted him to blow up or set fire to? He wasn’t fussy which and was sure it would it cheer Alec up. Alec loved his little brother, even if he did worry that one day he’d be defending him in court for pyrotechnics.

But his sister, his sister had turned up at his apartment one morning when she was supposed to be in Europe, with her Louis Vuitton bag asking where they were going or if they were just winging it. She was fine with either but she wanted him to bear in mind that she had three suitcases and one holdall.

His best friend had made him promise to keep in contact and she’d be out to visit as soon as she could organise cover. She’d also promised not to say a word to his family and pretend ignorance on what was going on in his life if they asked. Which was a big if. She couldn’t stand his family and they, well, they had no idea him and Maia were even friends let alone as close as they were. Except Izzy.

His phone chirped alerting him to a new message. He read it and smiled.

‘Now what’s put that smile on your face?’ Izzy asked as she returned, pulling one of her immense suitcases behind her. He had no idea how she managed in her heels. She left it in the hallway, quickly unzipping it and emerging triumphantly with a bottle of tequila.

He blinked at her. ‘I don’t even know if I have glasses.’

She laughed. ‘I thought this was a holiday home?’

He nodded. ‘I don’t know if they emptied it before selling it though.’

‘Did you not read the contract?’

Alec winced. He was a lawyer, he knew better than that, and technically he had read the contract through. He just hadn’t been paying attention, needing to be gone as soon as possible and desperately needing to keep his last and only connection to Magnus. Although if the couch was still there, as well as the wall hangings, side table, and rugs, then surely the kitchen was fully furnished too?

‘Well, whatever we need, we’ll just have to buy.’

Alec nodded accepting the bottle as she handed it to him. He took a gulp and winced as he swallowed. He hated alcohol, but Izzy assured him it was a time honoured tradition used to drown sorrows after a break up.

‘So, who was on the phone?’ She persisted.

‘Maia. She’s found someone to cover the bar for a month starting next week.’

Izzy perked up immediately which instantly aroused his suspicions. ‘Maia’s coming? Here?’

‘Yes. Why?’

Izzy smirked, tossing her long black hair behind her shoulder. ‘Relax big bro. It’s just I’ve never really met her. And it’ll be nice to see you relax. And have friends.’

‘I have friends.’ Alec grumbled even though he knew she was right. He’d never had many friends growing up, and if his siblings didn’t count as friends, then he’d had exactly none. Although at least now he could count a couple others. Although Simon did still piss him off, he still counted him as a friend. Most of the time.

  
  
  


‘Urgh.’ Alec groaned, his head was pounding and his mouth felt furry and tasted even worse. He licked his lips, coughing as he realised he actually had hair in his mouth. Spitting it back out, he blinked blearily and realised his dead arm wasn’t because of the position he’d slept in but because Izzy was lying on it cuddled up to him. He groaned again and flopped his head back down wondering how the hell the pair of them had managed to squeeze onto the sofa together.

Luckily, the cottage had been sold fully furnished with all of its previous contents including glasses and appliances. But that didn’t include food and all he and Izzy had had last night, apart from the tequila, was a bag of m and m’s and a packet of crisps to share.

Tradition or no tradition, Alec wasn’t sure if he’d ever be participating again.

‘Nmmm.’ Izzy moaned and yawned. ‘Is it morning?’

‘If the blinding light coming in through the windows is any indication, then yeah it is.’ Alec yawned back and promptly closed his eyes again planning on going back to sleep.

‘Come on.’ Izzy thumped him in the chest and he groaned. ‘Let’s get some breakfast.’

‘Got no food.’ Alec muttered, keeping his eyes closed.

Izzy laughed making Alec wince as the sound seemed to set off a jackhammer in his head.

‘We’ll run to the village and have breakfast in that cute cafe we saw last night. We can find where the nearest supermarket is and drive over later.’

‘Supermarket’s a half hour drive away in the opposite direction. And you really want to run twenty miles hung over?’

‘Course. Best hangover cure going. Up and at ‘em.’ She said cheerfully as he somehow found himself face planting on the floor courtesy of his lovely sister. 

What made him ever think he loved her?

  
  
  


‘Hey, you got a letter from your lawyer. Fell Solicitors.’ Izzy shouted through as she picked the letter out of the junk mailers and leaving them on the side table in the entranceway while she waved the white envelope at him.

Alec frowned as he emerged out of the kitchen with two glasses of water. Izzy had been right. The long run, while grueling, had cleared his head and shifted his hangover. He’d missed his runs with his sister. Running with Jace wasn’t the same, he turned everything into a competition, which while fun, wasn’t what he always needed. Izzy however, with all of her high maintenance clothes, hair and attitude, was somehow more down to earth and relaxing. Their run had been peaceful and soothing. Exactly what he’d needed. ‘I was my lawyer. I’ve never heard of Fell Solicitors before.’

Izzy shrugged and handed him the letter before chugging her entire glass of water. ‘Well, they’ve heard of you. Or rather contacted you.’

Alec glared at the letter addressed to “The New Owner”, with the cottage’s address and wondered who the hell they were and what the hell they wanted. He ripped the letter open, his eyes flying over the words, his expression darkening as anger made him clench his jaw tight until he balled the letter up and threw it into the fireplace.

He took a deep breath and attempted to dissipate some of his rage by rolling his shoulders back. It didn’t help.

‘What did they want?’

‘To buy the cottage from me. Some sob story about their client having emotional ties to the cottage and they’d be willing to substantially reimburse me.’ He growled, feeling his fury spread throughout him. This was  _ his  _ cottage.

‘What are you going to do?’

‘Ignore them. They don’t have a leg to stand on. Alaric and Gretel sold to me. Everything was legal and above board.’

‘Says the man who didn’t even remember if it came furnished.’ Izzy teased. Alec sighed, making a mental note to dig out his laptop and go over that contract with a fine tooth comb. No one was taking this cottage away from him. Over his cold dead body. And if he was feeling petty enough, he could tie it up in so much legal tape it would take years to unravel and sell. And at the moment, he was feeling pretty damn petty and a whole hell of a lot angry.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


‘I know I fucked up okay!’ Magnus hissed as he paced his friends office. ‘But I want that cottage! I need it! I, I offered them double the asking price!’

Ragnor sighed, looking thoroughly fed up. ‘And yet they sold it to someone else.’

Magnus glared at him sullenly, his jaw tense. ‘They said they had no recollection or evidence that I’d ever rented that cottage.’

‘And had you?’ Ragnor asked smarmily even though he knew full well the answer, Magnus had told him before, numerous times, but that wouldn’t stop him from telling him again. He didn’t understand why it was so hard for people to understand. That cottage meant so much to him, just because it hadn’t been rented in his name, didn’t render his feelings mute.

‘Alexander always rented it!’ He exclaimed throwing his hands into the air dramatically. This was not some complex herbal remedy that had to be made to exact standards to work. This should be easily understood. He loved that cottage. It held his hopes and dreams. So what if he’d been too afraid to acknowledge them, but losing the cottage had made him face them, confront them and realise just what he had lost. That stupid saying was right and he hated it. ‘While we were there, every year he booked it for the following.’

‘Why do you want this cottage so badly?’

‘I just do!’ Magnus threw back at him. He had never told any of his friends how quickly and how hard he had fallen for Alec, but he was pretty sure that they had all guessed. He hadn’t wanted to fall in love again, not so soon after Camille. Although many would argue that two years was not exactly soon, but he hadn’t ever wanted to fall in love again, not after what she had put him through. So he had put restrictions on the relationship, it had been a false hope that it would prevent him from falling so deeply. It hadn’t worked but he had refused to see it and when he’d seen that the cottage was for sale and realised that the holidays with Alec were coming to an end, he’d realised just how much he loved Alec and had panicked. He’d sent that email and while he might regret it, had instantly regretted it, he knew they would find somewhere else to go for next year. He’d been absolutely miserable for approximately two seconds until he’d decided to buy it for him and Alec, to throw the restrictions out the window and ask Alec for an actual year round relationship. His offer had been put in that day and was the highest. He simply couldn’t understand why it had been rejected, so what if there was no proof that he’d been there every year for the past five years.

‘There’s no point in throwing a tantrum at me. The new owner hasn’t replied to my letter yet. And until all the filing is complete and made public I can’t find out who they are.’ Ragnor sighed as Magnus glared at him again. ‘You want this cottage because of Alec don’t you?’ Magnus didn’t answer but started pacing again, which was answer enough, his friend knew him well, too well sometimes. ‘So why did you break it off with him?’

‘I didn’t break it off with him.’ Magnus snarled angrily. He would never break things off with Alexander, he meant too much to him. He knew he had ruined the relationship by putting restrictions on them, that they would never reach their full potential but he had done it in an attempt to protect himself. Alec had agreed to them, no matter how long he had initially hesitated but he had never said anything afterwards that indicated he still wanted more or even brought them up again. Ragnor raised a disbelieving eyebrow. ‘I just told him I couldn’t make it.’ Then added petulantly. ‘I told him I’d miss him.’

‘Ummhmmm.’ Ragnor’s look told Magnus he thought he was a complete idiot. ‘So knowing that the cottage was being sold, and you wouldn’t get another chance to go there with him, you cancelled on your boytoy without any explanation.’

Magnus glared at his friend again for good measure but thought about his words. He hadn’t really thought about how Alec might interpret his words, he knew how much he relied on those two weeks and spent the entire year looking forward to when he would see him again. He didn’t keep it secret, had told Alec the last couple of years and Alec had agreed with him. ‘Maybe. And he’s not my boytoy!’

‘Why?’

‘I wanted to buy the cottage and…’ He trailed off and came to a stop at the window, staring out at the city below them. It hurt admitting it, after refusing to accept how he felt for so long, it was all he could think about, just how much Alec meant to him and how much he loved him.

‘And?’ Ragnor pushed.

Magnus sighed. ‘I wanted to surprise him. But he never even replied to my email.’

‘Surprise him?’ Ragnor repeated faintly. ‘Magnus, you set restrictions on your relationship with him. You only gave him two weeks out of a year and refused to tell him anything about yourself apart from that bitch of an ex of yours. Then you cancel on him with an email consisting of one line with no explanation and you’re acting like a child because he didn’t reply to you?!’’

‘I’m not acting like a child!’

‘No, you’re right, you’re acting like an infant!’ Ragnor scolded him. ‘Look, I know better than anyone just how much Camille fucked you up. But Alec is not Camille. I’ve never met the man and I know that! He has put up with so much of your shit. All of your stupid restrictions and only giving him two weeks a year when he wanted more. Then you expect him to beg for more when you give him the brush off?!’

‘I didn’t give him the brush off.’ Magnus denied angrily. He hadn’t. He’d postponed. Alec knew that. He should know that. There was no way that Alec would think that. But then why hadn’t he replied?

‘Really? Did you read that email you sent him? How would you feel if he sent you that email?’

Magnus winced as Ragnor got his point across. His heart sank. Alec had thought he was breaking it off between them, and some horrible sadistic part of him smugly asked if that wasn’t what he’d wanted when he’d sent that email. He’d panicked. He knew he’d panicked when he realised just how much he loved Alec and needed him in his life. Magnus didn’t need anyone in his life. But Alec made him want to need and depend on him. Surely Alec knew that? He must know that. ‘I panicked ok?’

‘Then tell Alec that! Repair what you broke!’ Ragnor ordered. ‘I’ll work on getting you the cottage, but do  _ not  _ get your hopes up.’

‘I know. I know.’ Magnus muttered. Ragnor was going to wear himself out telling him how unlikely it was the new owners would want to sell after just buying it. But he had to try. He realised he’d fucked up the second he had sent the email, but it had been too late. He just wished that Alec would have replied with something so that then he could have explained. Could have then said that he was buying the cottage, that he wanted more. More than just two weeks a year. That he wanted to get rid of those stupid restrictions he’d set. That he wanted Alec in his life and to be in Alec’s life, year round for the rest of their lives, not just for fourteen days out of three hundred and sixty five.

But he hadn’t heard anything. Alec hadn’t replied. And he’d been so sure that Alaric and Gretel would have accepted his offer. Who the hell turned down double the asking price? Ragnor had contacted them the second he found out that Magnus’s offer had been rejected. Apparently they thought he was some conglomerate wanting to destroy the natural beauty of the place. When Ragnor had explained, they’d told him they’d never heard of a Magnus Bane and had sold the cottage to one of their regulars who came every year and cherished the area.

Magnus had to admit, the only reason he knew their names was because of Alec. He’d never met them. Alec had always dealt with them so he’d never actually met them despite staying there every year for the past five years.

But he thought if he could get the cottage back, maybe, just maybe, he could get Alec back too.

‘Maybe I should go.’ Magnus mused.

‘Yes, yes go. Stop bothering me.’ Ragnor waved his hand dismissively.

Magnus nodded decisively. If the new owners weren’t responding to his lawyers enquiries maybe he could hurry them along. Maybe the personal touch would sway them. ‘You’ll let Cat know I won’t make tomorrow night?’

‘What? Why not?’ Ragnor looked up from his paperwork. His eyes narrowed. ‘Magnus! What are you planning?’

‘I just said. I’m going to the cottage.’ Magnus replied with an eyeroll, striding out of his friend's office.

‘What! Magnus! You can’t!’ He heard Ragnor yell out after him followed by a crash. He paused when Ragnor appeared at the doorway. ‘We haven’t heard back from my enquiries! We don’t even know who bought it or if they’ve even got my letters yet! You can’t go harassing them!’

‘I won’t be harassing them, honestly Ragnor! I’ll simply find out who they are and ask them if they’re amenable to selling.’

  
  
  


‘Magnus! You came!’ Cat greeted him, her relief covering her entire body as she pulled him inside and into a hug.

He hugged her back despite his disgruntlement that she seemed just as enamoured as her husband about his plans to go to the cottage. But she had always supported him in the past, even when she’d been pointing out his mistakes and begging him to see reason.

_ ‘Dios _ , what happened?’ Rapheal muttered as he passed them and kept going. ‘Actually, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.’

Magnus glared at his friend as he pulled back from Cat. ‘I’m still going, Ragnor’s just talked me into waiting for a bit.’

‘Only until they actually respond to my enquiries.’ Ragnor muttered sullenly as he appeared behind his wife and glared at Magnus before turning and following Raphael, drink already in his hand.

‘Or until a week is up. Whichever comes sooner.’ Magnus grinned cheerily as he entered the room behind them and the three faces surrounding him fell.

‘What? Magnus you can’t!’ Ragnor exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

Magnus huffed. And people called him dramatic.

‘Are you sure this is a good idea Magnus?’ Cat asked pressing a martini into his hands. ‘After all, you broke it off with Alec, going after this cottage doesn’t seem healthy. Maybe you need a clean break.’

Magnus gaped at her. ‘I did not break it off with Alexander! Why do you keep saying that?’

Cat blinked at him. ‘Erm, Magnus, your email?’

‘I postponed!’ Magnus practically shouted, throwing his hands up in a much more dramatic fashion that Ragnor had.

Raphael snorted. ‘You did not postpone. Where was the “see you next year” if you postponed.’

Magnus opened his mouth to retort, then closed it as he deflated and sunk miserably into the couch. He stared at the floor before remembering his drink and easily downed the entire thing in one go. They were right. He hadn’t postponed. He’d tried to lie to himself when Ragnor had pointed it out. But he had, in fact, broken up with the man he loved. Over email. A one line email. The only person who had loved him for who he was and not what he could do or get from him. Magnus was an absolute idiot. No wonder Alec hadn’t replied. No matter how much Magnus had tried to convince himself that Alec hadn’t interpreted his email that way, it was obvious that he had. Alec thought he had broken up with him.

He had to make this right. But first he needed to get that cottage. That would prove to Alec that he meant what he would eventually say to him. He needed to prove to Alec that he was serious. That he was in love with him and wanted a proper, healthy relationship with him. One with no restrictions and no secrets where they could go anywhere in the world and hold hands together, kiss each other on the street, one where even strangers knew that they were together.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  


‘You know you have to share this with me right?’ Izzy said, gently nudging his shoulder as they sat on the top of the hill over the bluff, watching the waves crash into the boulders below them.

‘Phhhst.’ Alec snorted, teasing her. Truthfully, he didn’t know what he would have done without her. She’d been such a calming and grounding presence for him since they’d arrived. He didn’t think he’d have been able to cope with all the memories of Magnus everywhere he went, constantly surrounding him, without her. ‘No I don’t.’

‘’Sister’s privilege.’ Izzy grinned tossing her perfectly styled hair back over her shoulder only for it to be buffeted by the wind, but he knew he would always share this with her. ‘Anyway, I can see why you came here every year. It’s so peaceful.’

‘Yeah.’ Alec smiled sadly. As much as he didn’t want to, he was getting used to being here without Magnus. It was hard, but Izzy was helping him so much. She seemed to know exactly what he needed: peace, space and quiet. Not that he would ever describe his sister using those words. She was a beautiful, glamorous hurricane, but she was much needed company when his thoughts would overwhelm him and memories of his time here with Magnus got too much. He was so glad that she was here with him, that she had invited herself along. He didn’t think he would have managed with anyone else. And at least this way, this could be theirs for whenever the world got to be too much.They could escape here and know that only each other would find them. It could be their hideaway, that only they knew about.

‘Hello! Anyone here?!’

Izzy stiffened. ‘Is that…?’

Alec frowned, disbelief covering his face. ‘Jace?’

‘There you guys are!’

Alec stared in bewilderment and, while he would never admit it, disappointment, as his brother waved to them from the bottom of the hill.

‘Come down! Clary’s got the kettle on!’

‘Did he just say…?’ Alec trailed off his heart sinking. He wasn’t able to hide his annoyance and frustration this time.

‘He’d better fucking not have!’ Izzy snarled, her face full of anger and determination. 

While Jace had never realised that the distance in their once close relationship had been caused by his girlfriend, Izzy certainly had. She had confronted Alec about it numerous times, eventually wearing him down with the aid of alcohol. He should have learnt his lesson with alcohol but Izzy knew exactly how to get what she wanted. And she had not been pleased when Alec had drunkenly told her that Clary had been jealous of how close the brothers were and had deliberately arranged days out and catch ups when she knew Alec was busy.

He peered over to the cottage where there was a light shining out of one of the windows that he knew belonged to the kitchen. ‘The kitchen light’s on.’

‘I’m gonna kill him.’ Izzy stared, her mouth pursed into a straight line as she stood up and set off, striding down the hill ready to give their brother hell.

Alec sighed and stood up, hesitantly following after her. He just felt tired. He could really do without this interruption and Jace turning up, he loved his brother he really did but Jace had a habit of making everything about him. Which Alec usually appreciated. Especially around their parents. He had never enjoyed being the centre of attention, more than happy to stay in the shadows or on the sidelines. It was why he had agreed to become a lawyer, so that Izzy could shine at doing something she loved without being cast out by their parents.

Izzy had been furious with him, but after he’d explained that he wasn’t actually giving anything up, he didn’t have a career path in mind, a burning ambition to do anything. And by doing this he would be gaining an education and in something he wasn’t totally against and could see himself happy in, she had relented. It had changed their dynamic. Before, while the three of them had always been close, she was more of a daredevil with Jace, while he watched over them and made sure they were safe. And while she always had his back and loved him, it was Jace she was usually getting into trouble with. Afterwards, she had tamed her wild ways, as if she no longer had a reason to retaliate against their parents wishes.

‘Don’t Iz, it’s fine.’

‘It is not fine!’

‘I don’t want any trouble, I just, I don’t have the energy to argue. And there might be something else going on that we don’t know about.’

  
  
  


‘Clary.’ Alec sighed as he entered the kitchen to see the redhead seated at the table with Simon and three steaming cups. Even though there were five of them.

‘With Simon.’ Izzy’s voice dripped with contempt.

‘Hey!’ Clary grinned happily and waved Jace over. ‘Jace, I made you a hot chocolate!’

Simon smiled but Alec saw his face drop as he saw him.

‘Shit! Alec, man, are you alright?’

Alec sighed. He hadn’t realised he looked any different let alone so rough that Simon could tell with a single glance. ‘I’m fine Simon.’

‘What are you doing here?’ Izzy cut in angrily.

Simon shrugged, wincing. ‘I didn’t realise there was a problem! I can go? I’m sure there’s a hotel in town? Or maybe a B and B, I can’t really afford a hotel at the moment. The flights totally wiped me out.’

‘Nah, it’s fine Simon.’ Alec attempted a smile. It really wasn’t fine, but he appreciated Simons offer. And to be fair, he did get on with Simon, not that he would ever tell Simon that. It was too much fun to wind him up, but he was pretty sure that Simon knew. He was no longer the type of person to hang around with people who didn’t want him there.

‘Izzy!’ Jace stared at her in shock. ‘I invited them! Well, I invited Clary!’

‘How did you even know we were here?’ Izzy demanded pining Jace down with her stare.

Alec watched his brother squirm. In fact he would love to know how they knew that, he’d only told Maia about this place. Even Izzy hadn’t known before they’d arrived. ‘Luke told us.’

Alec frowned. ‘How did Luke know? I didn’t tell anyone about this place.’

‘Yeah, what’s up with that?!’ Jace demanded looking hurt.

Alec could tell he was about to get indignant and righteous over it and felt the familiar guilt creep up around his shoulders.

‘Get off your high horse Jace, you’re the one in the wrong. Alec kept this place quiet for a reason and you have intruded on him. Now, how did Luke find out about this place and why are you here?’

Jace shrugged, turning to Alec, looking slightly alarmed. He had never won against Izzy in an argument and had clearly thought she’d be on his side. ‘You were acting weird and then you disappeared. I’ve tried calling but you never answered.’

‘I answered.’ Izzy’s voice was like ice. ‘So you knew something was wrong with Alec and decided it was a good idea to turn up unannounced and uninvited with tag-alongs to what? Witness his misery? Are you an absolute idiot?!’

‘Hey! They’re not tag-alongs! Clary’s family!’

‘Alec barely even tolerates her! Why would you think he’d want her here?’ 

Alec knew he should interrupt, stop Izzy before she went too far and said too much, but… There wasn’t anything she was saying that he disagreed with. He might have phrased a few things differently, but only to avoid ruffled feathers and temper tantrums that were now bound to happen.

‘What?’ Jace blinked looking absolutely astonished. ‘They get on fine!’

‘Oh grow up Jace! The three of you leave. Alec’s barely coping as it is.’

‘Coping? Coping with what? What’s wrong?’ Jace stared at Alec, looking concerned and horrified at the time.

Alec shifted uncomfortable, he’d never told anyone about Magnus. He’d never officially come out. And while he would have for Magnus, he’d been too ashamed about the restrictions Magnus had placed on their relationship.

‘Are you dense?’ Izzy whacked Jace round his head. ‘The man he’d been seeing for the past five years broke up with him!’

Jace gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing several times.

‘That’s harsh. Alec, I’m so sorry! Clary and I’ll get out of your hair.’ Simon immediately cut in and Alec shot him a thankful smile.

‘Oh shit.’ Clary whispered turning pale. 

Alec knew what she was thinking, she’d already accused him of being in love with Jace. It was easy for him to conclude that that was her reasoning for successfully trying to create the distance between him and Jace. Alec couldn’t completely blame her. Jace had gone along with it and he could admit his response to her accusations hadn’t been very mature, but he’d been angry at Jace constantly blowing him off for her. And while he didn’t think Jace had any clue as to why they didn’t get on, he’d been getting more and more distant and oblivious ever since.

‘You’ve been dating someone?’ Jace’s voice sounded strained. ‘For five years? And you didn’t tell me?’

Alec stared at him for a moment completely baffled, he sighed. ‘I need to just… I’m going for a walk.’

He quickly stride out of the house, unable to take any more.

  
  
  


‘Alec! What the hell?’ Alec whipped around at the sound of his best friends voice.

‘Maia?’ He almost winced at the desperation he heard in his voice but he was too relieved at seeing her to care. He knew she was on her way but he hadn’t expected her to get here so quickly. Or at the same time as Jace. He wouldn’t be surprised if they’d been on the same plane, in which case, the extra guests wouldn’t exactly be a surprise to her. But then, she would have warned him they were coming so he immediately dismissed that idea.

‘I thought it was just you and Izzy, ooomph!’ Maia cut off as Alec enveloped her in hug, squeezing her tightly. He heard her sigh and felt her hug him back. ‘I take it you weren’t expecting the others?’

‘No. Izzy’s already torn them a new one.’ He let her go and they sat down, in the outcrop that he’d been on earlier with Izzy.

‘So why are they still here?’ Maia asked gently. She knew how much family meant to him and while she could rant and rave about how they treated him, she knew he hated her criticizing them. Unless it was well deserved. Maia was very keen on family supporting each other, especially with her history, but she knew that he had never told them about Magnus. That he had only recently confided in Izzy.

Alec shrugged.

‘Simon seems nice.’

Alec half smiled. ‘He has his moments. He offered to leave.’

Maia nodded, wrapping her arm around him and he leant into her embrace. She was peaceful in a different way to Izzy but they both seemed to have the same calming effect on him. ‘He didn’t seem comfortable.’

‘Izzy was excited to meet you.’ He nudged her shoulder affectionately as he quite obviously changed the subject but he stared gobsmacked when she blushed. ‘Did I just see the Maia Roberts blush?’

‘Shut up!’ She nudged him back but a lot more forcefully. 

He smiled. It felt like his first one since the email. ‘My best friend and my sister…’

‘Shut up!’

He laughed, feeling relaxed and the weight that had hit him with Jace’s sudden unannounced arrival at his haven, with Clary and Simon in tow, lifted. He felt all right with the world. His best friend was here. With her and Izzy by his side he felt he could conquer anything. 

  
  
  


‘I’m sorry.’ Jace ambushed Alec the second he entered the house, grabbing onto him and wrapping himself around Alec.

‘Uh.’ Alec glanced beseechingly at Izzy who stood smiling smugly at the end of the entranceway. He didn’t know where Clary and Simon were but they seemed to be the only two in the house.

‘I’m so sorry I’ve been such a shit brother. I’ll be better I promise!’

‘You’d better.’ Alec heard Maia mutter from behind him.

Alec sighed. ‘Do you know why you’ve been such a shit brother?’

Jace shrugged. ‘I know things had been different since I started seeing Clary, but I don’t know why!’ He pauses and asked tentatively, ‘Do you really not like her?’

Alec surprised himself by laughing. ‘My problem with Clary is her problem with me!’

‘Clary doesn’t have a problem with you!’

‘Then why did she accuse me of being in love with you!’

Jace gaped at him. ‘What?!’

‘Seriously Jace?’

‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I just…’ Jace looked at him helplessly.

‘She’s not used to sharing.’ Alec sighed, as he relented. He should have said something a long time ago instead of bottling it all up and assuming that one day his brother would see the light. He had clearly been wrong. All Jace had been able to see was Clary. Which, he loved her, Alec could understand that. But Jace hadn’t had to ignore everything else in his life.

‘What?’

‘I get the feeling that she’s always been the center of attention. Only child. Simon and her did everything as kids just the two of them and she was clearly the ringleader.’ Alec wanted to explain it simply without criticizing Clary. If he did that, he knew that Jace would just ignore everything he had to say or just pick up part of what he was trying to say. ‘She didn’t take well to us being close.’

‘Shit. I’m sorry Alec, I’ll talk to her.’ Jace sounded heartbroken and honest.

Alec wasn’t trying to come between them, he honestly thought that once Clary stopped trying to get between them, she could be good for Jace. ‘I don’t have a problem with her Jace. I just don’t have time for her pettiness. But you, you let her.’

Jace’s face was blank, but his eyes were his give away, and they currently told Alec that he was barely holding onto his emotions. Alec sighed and opened his arms. No matter what, Jace would always be his brother. 

Jace threw himself into Alec’s arms and held on for dear life. At least that’s what it felt like. He kept mumbling something into Alec’s neck but he couldn’t hear him.

‘What?’

Jace pulled back slightly, leaving a wet smear against Alec’s neck but still kept a firm grip on him. ‘I’ll do better. I promise. I’ll make it up to you.’

‘About goddamn time.’ Maia muttered.

Alec can’t help but smile as he hugged Jace closer. Maia has always been overprotective of those she loves and he knows he’ll forgive Jace. They’re brothers, there’s not much he wouldn’t forgive him for. Not that he would ever tell Jace that. It’s nice to know that he’s willing to work to get them back on track. That’s all Alec ever wanted.

‘Come on.’ He heard Izzy say. ‘They need to sort through a lot of shit together and I’ve got a bottle of tequila.’

‘You’re a woman after my own heart’ Maia’s voice was further away and Alec only just heard Izzy’s reply.

‘It’s not just your heart I’m after.’

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per Imandra_Pipkin's request, I've added in a little about how they met and the whole arrangement started. Hope you like it!

  
  
  


Magnus took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the door. It felt weird, strange and wrong to be knocking on the cottage’s door. He had never knocked on this door before, having always had a key. Technically, he knew he had never owned it, but it had still felt as if it was his. His and Alec’s. But now there was an unknown car in the driveway, so he knew that someone was home. He just prayed it was the owner. And that they no longer wanted the cottage, found it too desolate, too far away from civilisation and wanted to sell.

He didn’t want to believe that he had lost his chance. Lost the cottage. He may still be able to get Alec back without it, but he desperately wanted to have the cottage as well. To be able to offer it to Alec. Alec was more important. More important than all of his insecurities. He was doing this for Alec. He’d been stupid where Alec was concerned and an apology just wasn’t going to be enough. He needed to do more to show Alec just how serious about him he was.

He knocked on the door and waited.

And waited.

After two minutes, he knocked again.

Eventually, after hearing footsteps, a young blond man answered the door.

‘Hello?’ 

‘Hi.’ Magnus grinned winningly at the man. ‘I’m Magnus Bane. Are you the new owner?’

‘No.’ The man frowned at him. ‘My brother is.’

‘Is he here at the moment?’

‘No.’ The man’s frown deepened. ‘Can I help you?’

‘I’ll be honest with you. I really want to buy this cottage. I used to holiday here, there was a bit of miscommunication with the previous owners and they thought I was a corporation wanting to tear the cottage down. I’m not. I love this cottage, dearly, and was wondering if your brother might be willing to sell. Mr..?’

‘’Herondale.’ The man said slowly as he glared at Magnus suspiciously. ‘And my brother doesn’t want to sell.’

‘Would it be possible to speak with him?’ Magnus pressed, not liking the desperate edge he could hear in his voice.

‘He’s in the village, but I’ll tell him you came by Mr Bane.’

‘I can come back any time.’

Mr Herondale nodded. ‘Come back tomorrow, I’ll make sure he’s in but don’t get your hopes up. He won’t want to sell. He loves this cottage too.’

Magnus forced himself to smile even though it felt as if his heart was cracking and splintering into pieces. ‘Thank you for your time Mr Herondale.’

  
  
  


‘Finally!’ Magnus grouched into his phone as he answered. He had been calling Ragnor incessantly since he’d met Mr Herondale and been told how doubtful it was that his brother would sell the cottage to him.

‘Is that anyway to great me?’ Ragnor replied instantly. ‘What’s with the twenty missed calls?’

‘I’ve just been up to the cottage. Met the new owners brother, a Mr Herondale.’

‘I don’t suppose you got a first name to go with that?’ Ragnor sighed.

Magnus winced. He’d been so excited and then so disheartened, he clearly hadn’t been thinking logically. ‘Shit.’

‘We’ll still have to wait for the registry title to come through, but at least now we know who to address.’

‘Yeah, except he said his brother loved the place and wouldn’t sell.’ Magnus admitted tiredly.

‘I’m sorry Magnus.’ Ragnor’s voice turned soft.

Magnus bit his lip. 

‘I still want to hear it from the brother. I’m going back tomorrow. But yeah. Me too.’ He stopped talking and hung up before he choked up. He could feel the tears threatening to spill now that he was saying it out loud. It made it all feel more real. He had lost the cottage. He had lost Alec. 

Well, he supposed he could try and get Alec back. And he would do. But they would no longer have the cottage. He just prayed that Alec would listen to him and understand. They hadn’t had any communication since that stupid email of his. He’d needed something to prove to Alec that he truly loved him. That he wanted him without restrictions. But now his word would just have to do.

He had no idea what to say, or even how to say it. Did he email him? Did he call him? They had each others numbers but had never used them. Another ridiculous restriction he’d placed on their relationship.

He took a deep breath, blinked away his tears, carefully dabbing with his fingers to make sure he didn’t ruin his makeup and turned around about to walk into the coffee shop when he stopped short and stared.

There was Alec. Right in front of him. Laughing and smiling.

He was with three others as they excited the shop. A petite pretty redhead and a beautiful black haired girl Magnus recognised as Alec’s sister, Isabelle. She was holding hands with another beautiful woman that Magnus was sure was Alec’s best friend Maia.

‘Thanks Clary.’ He saw Alec smile at her. And it wasn’t a small polite smile but an honest, happy smile that spread across his face.

Magnus blinked. Clary? The Clary? His brothers girlfriend who had deliberately driven a wedge between them? With Alec, Isabelle and Maia?

Last he’d heard, Alec and Clary hated each other, Maia hated Alec’s entire family and had never met any of them and Isabelle was darting here, there and everywhere with her modelling career, but always had time to call him every day.

But here they all were, and apparently getting on. He couldn’t even see any tension or held back distrust or dislike in any of Alec’s features or movements.

It was just hitting him how much he had missed out on Alec’s life by only allowing them two weeks a year. He had never regretted anything more in his life as he did those stupid restrictions.

He saw the exact second that Alec saw him. The man practically froze and his face dropped into a blank mask.

‘Alec? You okay?’ Izzy asked from behind him, trapped in the shop’s doorway.

‘Magnus.’ Alec said blankly.

Magnus felt his heart drop, Alec had never said his name like that before. In a short, sharp, clipped, emotionless tone. Even when he was angry with him, which had only happened the once. Even though at least that time it hadn’t been his fault. It was his fault this time. One hundred percent, entirely his fault.

‘Alexander.’ Magnus heard the plea in his voice.

‘Magnus?’ Izzy pushed her brother forward and looked between the two of them. ‘I think you two should go talk.’

‘That’s a good idea.’ Maia quickly seconded. ‘We’re going for a walk on the beach. Come on Clary.’

Alec stood there not moving.

‘Is that okay with you?’ Magnus asked hesitantly, even as the three women strode off. Clary giving him an inquisitive look back. 

He really didn’t know where he stood. He hadn’t been expecting to run into Alec, especially here of all places. But surely that was a good thing? It meant the place meant a lot to him. But then, he hadn’t come alone. Magnus couldn’t figure out what that meant. Was it good? Was it bad? Did he miss him?

Alec just nodded.

‘That’s Clary? Jace’s girlfriend?’ Magnus winced. He didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t even had a chance to plan or prepare what he wanted to say. He just knew that he had to make things better, to try to explain. But he had no idea where to start, or even how to explain how utterly stupid he had been.

Alec nodded.

‘Things are going better then?’ Magnus asked. It made him realise just how much he knew about Alec and his life, while Alec barely knew anything about him. Alec had always talked about his family and friends. Magnus had loved listening but had never reciprocated. Instead, he had quizzed Alec about his life, never fully realising why he had the urge to know absolutely everything he could about him.

Alec shrugged. ‘We had it out recently. Had a few realisations.’

‘Oh?’ Magnus asked, desperately wanting Alec to still be his Alec who would always tell him anything.

Alec smiled sadly. ‘Yeah. Izzy read Clary and Jace the riot act, then when Jace had his eyes opened, he wasn’t too happy with her either, but I told him that he was the one who had let it happen’

‘So things are better?’ Magnus asked, feeling his heart clench.

Alec shrugged.

They stood there in silence, while people walked around them going in and out of the coffee shop with the bell tinkling merrily.

‘Do, do you want to get a coffee?’ Magnus eventually asked. 

It was worse than when they’d first met. At then the tension had been sexual and easily broken with a few drinks, although Alec hadn’t seemed to understand any of his flirting and Magnus had ended up drunkenly blurting out that he wanted to take Alec to bed. Alec had blushed bright red and stuttered out an agreement. It had been a pleasant surprise for the both of them to find out they were staying in the same hotel, a few floors apart for the next week. 

That had been the start of the end. They’d hooked up every night that week, only using the one hotel room for the duration of their stay.

When Alec had expressed his interest in seeing him again, Magnus had suggested meeting up at the same hotel the following year. That was when the restrictions had first begun. Magnus had instigated them all, but Alec had allowed him. 

It had been two years since his last relationship. Since Camille. But she’d taught him some harsh lessons that he still didn’t think he would ever unlearn. He hadn’t realised that over the time he’d been with Alec, he’d somehow managed to worm his way through all the walls that Magnus had built up and unknown to Magnus, had been slowly dismantling the damage that Camille had done.

It was their third year when Alec had changed the destination, he’d found the cottage and emailed the details to him. Magnus had agreed and that third year they’d not only changed the destination but also increased it from one week to two.

Alec nodded and they headed into the coffee shop in silence. Stood in the queue in silence. Ordered their coffees, he copied Alec when he ordered his to go, paid, then waited in silence. They got their coffee and left the shop in silence.

Magnus knew it was up to him to say something. But for the first time, he was out of ideas. He didn’t have a single clue of what to say. He glanced over to Alec at his side and saw him staring at the ground as they walked.

He took a deep breath and blurted out words. 

‘I didn’t mean to break up with you.’

‘What?’ Alec stopped and stared at him.

Magnus winced. Those were not the words he thought would come out of his mouth. He could have said literally anything else and it would have been better. But now that he had, he had better explain.

‘I meant to postpone. I thought I had postponed.’ Magnus sighed. ‘I saw that the cottage was for sale but I panicked. I thought I could buy the cottage and we could go anytime we wanted.’

Alec blinked.

Magnus worried his lip as he waited for Alec to respond, to say anything.

‘So you sent me a one lined email?’ Alec said bluntly, still in that emotionless tone.

Magnus closed his eyes. ‘It was stupid of me. I panicked. But I honestly didn’t mean to break things off.’

Alec swallowed and nodded. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’ Magnus repeated confused.

Alec nodded again and they fell into silence. Again.

They continued walking. Magnus sipped at his coffee. They got to the end of the road where it led down to the beach.

‘Can we sit?’ Magnus asked, indicating the bench.

‘Sure.’ Alec agreed, heading over and sitting down. He stared out at the beach and sea, not even bothering to make an attempt at conversation or to touch Magnus like he always used to. Magnus had never realised just how physical Alec had always been with him. Not until now, now that Alec had stopped. He desperately wanted to reach out and hold his hand. To have any sort of contact.

Magnus really didn’t like this Alec. This Alec just agreed and didn’t really say anything. Why wasn’t he saying anything? ‘I really am sorry.’

Alec nodded again.

‘I don’t want things to be over between us.’ Magnus admitted and held his breath. He quickly glanced at Alec, saw his shocked expression and deliberately stared out over the beach, watching the waves gently wash up on the shore before receding.

He wondered whether to say something else, add more explanation or to wait until Alec gathered his thoughts. It didn’t look as if Alec was expecting this conversation to go in the direction that Magnus was taking it.

‘I.’ Alec paused, there was finally some emotion in his voice but he sounded pained. Magnus’s heart fell as he realised that Alec no longer wanted to be with him. ‘I can’t go back to the way things were. I won’t.’

Magnus let out a breath. That wasn’t a rejection. He could work with that, and he still hadn’t told Alec that he didn’t want that either. He was completely screwing this up. ‘I don’t want that either. I want a real relationship with you. Not just two weeks a year, but all year round.’

He chanced another glance at Alec but he was staring stoically out to sea, his expression giving nothing away. He waited, but Alec didn’t say anything. He took a sip of his coffee and waited. He would wait forever if need be.

Turned out, forever was ten minutes. ‘Please say something Alexander.’

‘I’m in love with you Magnus, but you hurt me.’

Magnus inhaled quickly. Alec loved him. Alec was in love with him. And he’d fucked it up. But he still loved him. He’d said it in present tense. Not past. 

‘I love you too.’ He whispered.

‘And I don’t know if I can get over what you did.’

Magnus swallowed, closing his eyes. ‘I’m so sorry. I should never have put restrictions on our relationship.’

‘No, you shouldn’t have.’ Alec said. ‘But I understand why you did.’

‘I wish things were different between us. That I’d never met Camille, met you instead.’ Magnus said, fighting back the tears.

‘Who knows what would have happened then.’ Alec sounded sad.

‘I don’t want to lose you Alec.’

‘I don’t want to lose you either.’

‘So don’t!’ Magnus know he’s begging, can hear it in his voice.

‘Magnus.’ He heard Alec’s voice break. ‘We’ve only ever had a couple weeks a year for seven years. I can’t go back to that.’

‘I don’t want that! I want a proper relationship, talking everyday on the phone, waking up in the same bed, arguing over what to have for dinner. I want you, no restrictions, all year round for the rest of my life.’

‘Do, do you really think you can do that?’ Alec asked.

Magnus winced. Had he managed to break the trust of the only person he had ever truly loved? ‘I do. I really do. And I don’t think, I know.’

Alec laughed brokenly. ‘I don’t even know you Magnus, you never talk about yourself.’

‘I’m sorry, I know and I’m so sorry. But you do know me, the rest is just things about me and I’ll tell you anything you want to know.’

Alec nodded. ‘And what happens in a years time, or six months or six years, when you decide you can’t do this? That I’m too close, that you need space? It was hard enough this time. I can’t go through this again.’

‘I won’t. I promise Alexander. You are everything to me, everything that I want. You’re it for me. I won’t want anyone else, ever.’

‘I know you believe that now.’ Alec said softly.

‘But you don’t believe me.’ Magnus whispered.

‘I want to. But no, I don’t.’ Alec admitted.

‘What can I do to make you believe me? To trust me again?’

Alec shrugged, staring back out to sea. ‘I don’t know. I don’t think there is anything you can do.

Magnus sniffed, a broken chuckle slipping out as he felt a tear slide down his face. ‘You know, I thought if I could buy the cottage, I could surprise you with it. See if you wanted an actual relationship with me with no restrictions and everything would be perfect.’

He felt Alec’s gaze bore into him.

He hiccupped and continued. ‘I offered double the asking price, double. I was so sure I’d get it but they sold it to someone else. Thought I was some conglomerate who wanted to destroy the natural beauty of the place. I’ve been trying to contact the new owner but I spoke to his brother today and he’s unwilling to sell. I thought that if I could get that cottage, I could get you back, start a proper relationship, move in with each other in six months. Get married in a couple years, maybe adopt a child or two.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ Magnus snorted. He knew they didn’t live near each other, but he had an apprentice working in the store with him. He could put her in charge and set up a store near Alec. Or Alec might want to move nearer to him, Magnus knew that while Alec didn’t dislike his job, his heart wasn’t really in it either. In his daydreams though, they made it work. ‘But I failed at this, just like I do at everything else.’

‘Hey, that’s not true.’

‘It is. I fuck everything up. I fucked up with us.’

‘But you’re trying to make it better. That counts for a lot Magnus.’

Magnus just snorted. He wished he had something a lot stronger than now cold coffee. At least his hotel had a bar with what looked to be a decent supply of alcohol.

‘Doesn’t change the fact.’

‘You’re successful at your job.’ Alec said suddenly. ‘You built it from the ground up.’

‘Yeah, it’s real hard making herbal concoctions and remedies.’

‘If anyone could do it, then everyone would have.’

Magnus sighed. ‘So there’s one thing that I haven’t completely fucked up.’

Alec snorted. ‘I may not know anything about your friends but I know that you love them and they love you.’

‘Can we still be friends? I mean, can we try being friends? I don’t want to lose you.’

Alec sighed. ‘Magnus, I’m in love with you, I don’t think I can be friends with you without wanting more.’

‘Then why can’t we have more?’ Magnus burst out. ‘We can go slow, as slow as you like. Go at whatever pace you need. Please Alec.’

‘An actual relationship? Where you tell me about yourself? About your friends?’ Alec asked softly.

‘Yes, I’ll bore you silly with anything you want to know about me.’

Alec nodded. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’ Magnus repeated, why was Alec accepting everything. Why wasn’t he shouting at him, yelling, anything.

Alec took a deep breath, his chest rising impressively before falling. ‘Let’s try dating.’

Magnus whipped his head round so fast he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. His eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop slightly but that was nothing in comparison to what Alec had said, or what Magnus thought he said, hoped he had said. ‘What?’

Alec turned to him, finally, and took his hand. He shrugged and looked at him, staring into his eyes. ‘I can’t just be friends with you. It’s either all or nothing.’

‘All.’ Magnus whispered quickly. ‘I want all. Everything you can give me. And I’ll give you my all and everything.’

Alec smiled at him. ‘Well then, can’t ask for more than that.’

Magnus chuckled, inching closer to him. ‘Alexander, you can ask for the world and I’ll do my best to give it to you.’

He’d barely finished speaking before Alec’s lips were on his. He wound his arms around him, pulling him closer. He had missed this, this feeling. Alec’s lips on his, Alec’s chest pressed against his, Alec’s hands in his hair. He had missed Alec. His Alexander.

‘Oh good, you’ve made up.’

They broke up the kiss and Magnus blinked up at a beaming Maia, Izzy and Clary.

‘It’s freezing, let’s go back to the cottage and have some hot chocolate.’ Izzy demanded, stamping her feet.

‘Cottage?’ Magnus questioned wondering where they were staying and if it was as beautiful and peaceful as his and Alec’s cottage.

‘Yeah.’ Alec grinned, looking at Magnus as if he hung the moon and stars. He was looking at him just like he used to. How had he never realised how Alec felt about him? Alec stood up and grabbed his hand, tugging him to his feet. Magnus went willingly. He would follow Alec anywhere. ‘We’re all out of spare bedrooms, but I’m sure you can bunk with me.’

  
  


  
  



End file.
